1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of archery. Specifically, the invention relates broadhead arrowheads found on arrow devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bowhunting and archery rely on arrows to achieve penetration of the intended target regardless of whether that intended target is a static bulls-eye or a hunted animal. The problem of target penetration has been addressed in several ways. For hunters, target penetration can be directly correlated to the likelihood of hunting success: an arrow that can not adequately penetrate an intended animal is of little use to a hunter. The overall mass of the arrow could be increased, but more massive arrows are clumsy and must be fired in a high arc to reach the intended target. Simple “field point” arrow tips can provide adequate penetration for straw targets in competition, but they are not very effective for harvesting hunted animals. Prior art broadhead arrows were invented to increase effective hunting penetration and success potential. Typically two to four flat, triangular blades are arranged around the forward pointed tip. As the tip enters the intended target, the blades slice a region much greater than the diameter of the arrow shaft.
Unfortunately, these broad, flat blades have a pronounced aerodynamic effect that can radically affect the overall stability of the arrow in flight and significantly reduce the precision of flight. Since the majority of hunting tips are broadhead in design, the combined effect of broadhead and fletching and/or vanes at opposite ends of an arrow may not promote a stable flight.